


Your Eyes

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Police Officer You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Nothing exciting ever happened in your city. Never. All cases that you had to solve were simple stealings or robberies, no murders or things similiar to them. When you were young you thought that being a police officer was the best job in the world. You used to watch all criminal TV shows and were mesmerized with the complexed mysteries all those people had to deal with. Unfortunately, this job turned out to be a huge disappointment. 

When people started to go missing you were both scared and thrilled. It was a chance for you to do something other than paperwork. What you didn’t expect was for FBI to show up and try to steal your case.

Two men walked in one day and one of them started asking you questions while the other one interviewed the rest of people working with you. You wanted to be so mad at him when he told you to step back but, honestly, you just couldn’t. He was so damn gorgeous that you couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked like some kind of a super model in that suit.

That being said, your brain shut down and you didn’t register even a word coming out of his perfect mouth. After a few seconds, the tall man smiled and it brought you back to reality. Almost.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes” You said and he stifffled a laugh. You blushed and wished that you could just disappear. 

“I was asking how many people exactly got missing but it seems that your thoughts were on something else. When do you finish your shift?” He asked and you were sure that you misheard him.

“What? I mean, why are you asking?” You said, taking a deep breath and hoping that you heard him right.

“I think you need some time off. We can talk about the case somewhere else if you want.” You grinned and nodded, not trusting your voice. “Okay. So how about I pick you up in a two hours? How is that?” He offered, running his hand through his hair.

“Awesome.” You admitted and he turned around, winking at you before he got out of the police station.


End file.
